The Diary of a Malfoy
by Snaily
Summary: Ha, I got so carried away...I didn’t say a word about myself. I do that a lot – let Christienne have all the attention, that is. It’s just that I have the name that no one likes, so less of a spotlight usually suits me best...


**Yeah, I know, why am I posting up this when I should be updating 15 Facts? Well, honestly, this was just in my head. It took me maybe 40 minutes to write, so I figured I'd just publish it. Besides, I was just looking for a way to tell this story, and this format presented itself! And hopefully it'll go over well! :) **

_August 1__st__, 2049_

_All right. Journal writing...I hate it. It sucks (sorry Grandma!) Sigh. That's the only reason I'm doing this. My grandmother wanted me to. My mom is encouraging me, but Dad says I don't have to if I really don't want to. Grandma says it will be good for me, though. She says that I will love it when I'm old and I go back to look on my journal. And know that I think about it, I guess it won't be so bad since I'm going to the Triwizard Tournament in France this year. At least I'll have things to write about…like the goblet of fire, and French boys, and Beauxbatons, and French boys. No, I'm just kidding. Christienne will probably be thinking about French boys more than I will. I'm more of the independent kind. I wonder if Christi will stick to her "plan of action" though. That is, she will marry the boy who can convince her to show him what she really looks like._

_Holy cow, that looks so stupid on paper. That's really not what I mean. Christi is a Metamorphmagus, so she can change her appearance at will. She doesn't like her birth appearance (she considers it too easily stereotyped, as well as boring) so she goes with vibrant hair colors, and usually green or amber eyes, depending on her mood. They're usually amber when she's moody, and green when she's her usual self. _

_Ha, I got so carried away telling you about my best friend, I didn't say a word about myself. I do that a lot – let Christienne have all the attention, that is. It's just that I have the name that no one likes, so less of a spotlight usually suits me better._

_My names is Antares Estelle Malfoy…yeah, I see you cringing already (like literally my diary just cringed…what kind of a stupid book is this?). My father is Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, husband of Narcissa Black, descended of the Noble House of Black. Complicated right? I'm just a recipe for disaster. Descended from some of the most evil (if not evil, cynical) witches and wizards known to the world. Now comes the fun part._

_My mother is Rose Weasley! Yes, Weasley. She is the daughter of Ronald and Hermione Weasley, the famous heroes of the war against Voldemort (my diary cringed again! Cut it out!). I was raised not to fear the name, just like my mother. My father still gets a little uncomfortable when I say it, but his side of the family was damaged beyond repair by Voldemort (I'm ignoring you, diary…). _

_Because I am related to the Weasleys, we are all very close to our extended family. Christienne, in fact, is my second cousin. Her mother, Victoire, is my mother's cousin. Her father is Teddy Lupin, whose parents were also war heroes. We're the same age, and when we first clicked, it was a match made in heaven. My second best friend is my other second cousin, Ren Potter. Now, talk about some heritage! She's Harry Potter's granddaughter! I couldn't imagine living with automatic expectations like that. I had pretty high expectations on one side from my mother's side, but no expectations whatsoever on my father's side. Even though my father was high up in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he still couldn't escape the stigma of his name. Just like my brothers won't. At least as a girl, I have the possibility of marrying and no longer carrying that name. _

_But don't' get me wrong. I am by no means ashamed of my name. I'm proud to be a Malfoy. I'm proud of my father, and even proud of my grandfather, for trying to turn his life around after all the mistakes that he made. I just wish people would get over their stupid prejudices. Like pureblood vs. muggle-born._

_According to my great-grandfather Lucius, I am a half-breed. I only met him once, before he died when I was nine. My mother told me that he was furious when my father married her. He considered my father a blood-traitor for marrying my mother, daughter f blood-traitors and muggle-borns. That's probably why I never saw him again. It's also the reason why I am anti-pureblood, in a figurative sense. I myself am a Slytherin, like my dad, but I make a point of associating with people of other houses and blood statuses. Another excellent excuse to hang out with Christienne, who is not only a Gryffindor, but one-quarter werewolf! She likes to call herself a smoothie of traits. _

_Wow. I wrote a lot more than I thought I would! I guess my Grandmother knows me a lot better than I thought. I think I'm going to keep this up. It might be nice to rant once in a while. Well, not rant, my mother disapproves of ranting. But write my thoughts. My private thoughts - because I can't tell Christienne everything. _

* * *


End file.
